


The Drumsticks.

by TheRedHairFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concert, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHairFangirl/pseuds/TheRedHairFangirl
Summary: Inspired by the prompt (fromthis tumblr): Person A and person B are at the same concert, and one of the drummers throws out their drumsticks at the end of the set. Person A and person B are the two people who catch them, and both decide to look for the person who got the other one.





	The Drumsticks.

Sometimes, you just know things.  
Louis knew one thing for sure that day: It was the concert of the year.  
Everyone has been talking about it ever since the tickets were sold out within minutes. The whole tour was in fact sold out in historical record time. It was six months ago, and the concert was on this very wintery night of December.

Louis was so excited when his best friend, Liam, managed to get them tickets, because this group was their favorite, and Louis was a total fanboy, to say the least. He was literally in love with the lead singer, without a doubt. It was actually ridiculous, as Liam would say every time Louis got on talking about it, but the boy couldn’t help it. He was twenty, never fell in love with someone “real”, but only with this amazing person rocking on stage and looking utterly beautiful no matter what. It has been three whole years now, and Louis was desperate to see the group live to finally be in the same room as the love of his life. He knew Liam was right, that it wasn’t real, that it was impossible, that this guy would never notice him anyway. But he couldn’t help it. He was in love.  
Or so he thought.

The whole day seemed endless for Louis, who was prouder than ever to wear his favorite T-shirt, one with the band’s name on it, of course. He had skipped his university classes just to drag Liam who was obliged to do the same in order to be at the venue the earliest they possibly could. They were successful since they were in the tenth firsts, at eight am. Liam kept complaining about how they would freeze to death waiting for the doors to open, at six pm. But nothing could stop Louis from being his excited self, and he kept on jumping around Liam, bragging about how it was the best day ever. The other fans laughed and they started talking to each other about how they loved the band and how excited they were. Liam finally stopped complaining when he started to speak with a rather lovely looking young woman, around one pm. More and more people added to the file and soon, Louis thanked himself to have dragged them this early.  
Louis’ smile stayed for the whole day and his jaws were hurting by the time the doors were opening. They didn’t have to rush as they were in the firsts to pass the tickets and security controls, and they were in. Just an hour left to wait, and now Louis felt like crying. It was going to happen. He was going to see them live. 

Louis fell like fainting when they got on stage. The way he moved, playing with his bandmates, playing with the audience, was too much for Louis to handle. He started to cry so bad he actually couldn’t see as his vision got blurry, and he started sobbing. Liam laughed at him but naturally took his hand in his and they started to dance as the loud music got catchy.  
They sang they heart out, and Louis knew he was going to have no voice the next day, but how could it really matter? They jumped, they screamed, they laughed, and Louis cried a few more time. Or did he ever really stop?  
The audience was incredible, Louis agreed on this when the singer remarked it.

Sadly, the concert ended an impossibly short time later. Louis still had wet cheeks when the drummer, the bassist and the pianist got next to the singer and they all bent down to say goodbye. 

_“London, you were bloody amazing tonight!”_ the pianist said through the singer’s microphone.  
_“Fantastic!”_ the bassist added.  
_“One of our best night since the beginning of the tour, definitely!”_ the drummer finished, holding out his sticks in the air.

At every word one of the member was saying, the audience was screaming as loud as it could. Louis felt his throat hurt so bad but he couldn’t help it, still squeezing Liam’s hand in his, to scream on top of his lung alongside everyone. Liam screamed harder when his favorite of the band, the drummer, had spoken. 

_“What do you say guys, a last one for the road?”_ the singer asked his bandmates, and when the audience screamed impossibly louder, he smiled at them. _“I wasn’t asking to you but I can see you would love it.”_ Screams again. _“Alright. Let’s do this then. I want to hear you loooooud!”_

Everyone got back to his place and the drummer started rolling, until the song started and the singer led out the first words of the last song of the night.

When the song ended three minutes later, Louis was crying again, knowing it was the end. The last few notes were from the drummer, glittering with sweat all over his body and he hit the drum strongly as everyone was screaming. He then got up and was so into the moment he threw one of his drumstick into the audience. There was an impossible silence as everyone held his breath for only seconds, a few people raising their hand to grab it, but only one did. Louis was so close to the stage and the drummer had send it so far Louis couldn’t see who got it. The drummer got to his microphone in a hurry, a worried look on his face.

_“Oh god I’m sorry I hope I didn’t hurt anyone! Are you okay?”_

Just a hand in the air holding the drumstick answered, and the singer got to his own microphone.

_“Well you almost killed him but I guess it would have been a happy death.”_

There was a laugh roaming the whole room and Louis almost heard the person that caught the drumstick reply but could actually get what he was saying.

 _“Should I throw the other one now?”_ the drummer asked, shrugging.

The audience screamed again and a sea of hands rose suddenly, making the band laugh again.

 _“Well, look like they’re all ready to be killed, this time.”_  
_“Drum roll plea – wait, I can’t do that. Piano roll please?”_ the drummer asked to the pianist who smiled and immediately started.

The whole room started to count as the drummer got ready to throw his stick, making weird movement and pretending to let it go fly over a side of the room then on the other. The audience screamed in consequence, and even thought Louis’ head started to ache from the noise, he screamed along. He wished Liam could grab it because the drummer was his favorite. He wasn’t as obsessed over him as Louis was over the singer, but he was a big fan of his way to play. And it was their favorite band, after all. Louis felt Liam grab his hand tighter a second and then let it go to throw both arms in the air. He indeed really wanted to grab this drumstick.  
When the piano roll got louder and the screams followed, the drummer finally threw the drumstick, but not far as he pretended to before. The thing got high in the air and fell right back not far from the stage, right into Liam’s hands. There was a second of hesitation crossing Liam’s face, and then he rose his head up, holding the drumstick firmly. If it was his style, Louis knew his best friend would have started to cry. Instead he screamed with his voice sore from the night, making Louis smile big.

_“I love you, Dave!”_

The drummer laughed at Liam’s words he somehow heard, and bent down again.

 _“Thank you for tonight, London!”_ the singer said in a breath. _“You were amazing!”_

Louis wanted to scream that it was the best night of his life and that they were the one who were amazing, but he just screamed along and started to clap with the rest of the audience. The band got together and bent down a last time. The pianist sent kisses, the bassist held out his phone to take a video, and the drummer hugged the singer by the waist while they both looked amazed at the crowd that made them feel like they were kings of the world.

Since they were in the first one to get in, they were forced to wait for the room to empty before having the chance to get out themselves. They were really hot but knew how wintery the weather was out there so they were happy to be warm a few minutes more. Liam kept looking at the stick in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world, his eyes glimmering with tears that Louis knew would never fall. He was happy, and Louis’ heart got warm at the idea they lived this together. He led an arm through Liam shoulders who rose his head and smiled at him.

 _“I love you, man.”_  
_“Love you too, Li.”_  
_“It was the best bloody night of my life, I’m so happy we lived it together.”_

Louis smiled, admitting to his friend he was thinking the exact same thing literally seconds before.

 _“We saw them live. He smiled at me. He saw me. And you got Dave’s stick.”_  
_“Best bloody night of my life.”_ Liam said again, shaking his head in disbelief.

They finally passed the door and got out in the cold and Louis was so focused on his best friend’s smile he wasn’t watching his step and run into someone. 

_“Oh mate, I’m sorry!”_ he said right away, holding out his hands in front of him.

The person turned over at him and Louis was expecting and angry face as it was never pleasant to be run into. But the young man had an amused and sympathetic smile and nodded. He was seemingly alone and was holding an unlighted cigarette. As he talked, steam of breathe formed in the cold air.

_“It’s alright, I myself am disturbed by the amazing show I’ve just witnessed.”_

Louis was about to apologize again and drag Liam out of the way, by the guy noticed the drumstick in Liam’s hands and his eyes widened.

 _“You’re the other one!”_  
_“Wha –”_ Liam started, not knowing what he was talking about, but the guy turned over and started screaming:  
_“Harry, I found him!”_

The place was still crowded, so Louis couldn’t see anything happening, anyone reacting to the guy’s scream. The young man turned back at them and smiled bigger, when Louis could have sworn it wasn’t actually a possibility.

 _“Me friend got the other one.”_ He nodded at the stick. _“He was looking for the other person who got the other because… well, I in fact don’t know why. Uh, that’s a weird one. But that’s Harry, anyway.”_ He shrugged. 

Louis noticed the guy’s accent he somehow didn’t before. The brunette man was Irish, judging by his thick voice, and Louis really couldn’t see how he haven’t noticed before.  
The two friends remained silent, puzzled at whatever the man was talking about. He seemed to notice and suddenly held out his free hand.

_“I’m Niall, by the way. Nice to meet you.”_

Liam shook the brunette boy’s hand and introduced himself and his best friend as an answer.  
Louis was oddly looking at the crowd, hoping he would find the person they were waiting for, somehow worried Niall was a weird guy lying, kidnapping people or something. After all, what was an Irish man doing at a concert in London, by himself at the end of it, out in the cold?  
But Niall wasn’t lying about his friend, in the end, because a young brown and curly haired man got running towards them, holding out the other drumstick in his hand. His eyes was what Louis noticed first. He read somewhere green was the least common eye color. And he couldn’t see why he was thinking about this when he saw his eyes, of a pale, so peaceful, green. He has dimples, as he smiled, too. And God he was so cute. His cheeks were red by the cold, and his neck was tight into a grey scarf that probably softened the color of his eyes.

 _“Great Ni, you found him.”_  
_“Actually, they found me.”_ The Irish answered, laughing. _“Harry, this is Liam and Louis. Guys I’ve just met, this is me best friend, Harry. The one that almost got killed by Dave’s drumstick.”_  
_“Would have been a pleasure to die this way, to be honest.”_

He laughed, and Louis’ stomach turned around uncontrollably in his body. What was happening? Maybe his brain was reacting at the fact he was meeting the most pretty human being he ever saw in his life. Yes, even prettier than the guy from the band he spent hours dreaming about. It was him, this smile and dimples, those eyes, those hair, this laugh… It was him, Louis could feel it. He felt stupid all of the sudden, unable to say a word to him as he was lost. Liam and him started to talk, Liam talking about his day, laughing about the drummer, and Harry was doing the same, until he grabbed the cigarette from Niall’s hand and lighted it up with his lighter. Louis thought Niall would protest, but maybe the cigarette was for his friend after all, since he enjoyed putting both his hands into the pockets of his coat. Harry smoked for a second, and handed it to Liam.

_“Want some?”_

Liam declined, as he quitted smoking a few months back and had a hard time since then, and Harry turned over to Louis who silently took the thing in his fingers and brought it to his lips, under Liam’s bewildered look, as Louis wasn’t the smoking type. As a good best friend, Liam said nothing and watched him with an amused look in his eyes as Louis cuffed hardly right after he smoke the first time, and Harry’s eyes got worried all of the sudden.

 _“Wait, you don’t smoke?”_  
_“Obviously.”_ Liam remarked, laughing at his friend.  
_“What the – Give me that.”_

Harry bent over Louis and grab the cigarette from his hand, touching his fingers in the process. Louis coughed harder, but maybe it wasn’t all because of the cigarette after that. Harry got the cig between his lips and Louis’ stomach twitched again at the stupid thought Harry was indirectly kissing him.  
Oh dear, now he was thinking about kissing a stranger, this day was really the weirdest of them all.

 _“Are you insane?”_ Harry asked while getting the cigarette out of between his lips again, looking somehow angry. _“Never start the shit, I’m telling you.”_  
_“What won’t he do to impress a pretty boy.”_ Liam said, looking down with a smile on his face.

It was the end of being the nice friend, or so it seemed. Liam knew his best friend by heart, and had noticed the changes occurring to Louis in a blink of an eye. He thought it was cute, to be honest. Finally, Louis was noticing a real-life person, and seemed less focused on someone he could never really have. Louis looked at Liam with wide eyes, his cheeks immediately turning pink, and it wasn’t because of the cold air at all. Of course Liam had noticed. Perhaps he did even before Louis did.

 _“What? What? No, I’m… What?”_ he stuttered, incredibly embarrassed.

It seemed to be funny because Niall started to laugh and Liam followed, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
Louis tried to speak again but his words got stuck in his throat. It was the most embarrassing moment of his young life, to be honest. He took the decision without looking back at Harry, knowing he would die immediately if he did, and just got his legs to start moving, and he left Liam behind, who quickly started to call him back. But Louis couldn’t. He almost started to run, like a stupid scared child.

He was angry at Liam for saying that. He was angry at Liam for noticing anything. But he was mostly angry at himself, at how stupidly weak he was in front of a complete stranger, at how ridiculous he was being and how he couldn’t even hide anything from his best friend.  
Harry must have thought he was insane, and how could he blame him? He literally was, all crazy and childish, getting all fucked up over a single person, a stranger. A gorgeous one, of course, but still. They’ve met five bloody minutes ago! What kind of being would feel things for another one in a five-minutes time? They didn’t even know each other!  
Louis should have been subtler, even if his body was betraying him. He should have acted cooler, being funnier, tried to look normal in front of this guy. The truth was he couldn’t. He was not used to human interaction, to be fair. 

He blew everything up, if there ever was a chance of anything.  
Of course there wasn’t. Harry couldn’t possibly be interested in him. At least not that way, not that fast, not in a literal five minutes meeting. How stupid and childish Louis was being at the moment, and he couldn’t possibly bare it.  
He just couldn’t control anything in front of Harry, and he hated that. Sure, he’d always been a head-in-the-cloud kid, but he somehow always managed to control his emotions in situations like this. But this day was different. It was a day filled with strong emotions, and Louis probably cried enough for the rest of the year on one single day. Yet oddly, without knowing how to prevent anything, Louis started to cry again. He was visibly wrong, he hadn’t cried enough. Instead of the happy tears that ran down earlier, it was angry, sad tears, this time. He was so stupid. He felt so shitty, so ashamed. It was ridiculous, really. Why was he even acting like this? He was the weirdest shit on Earth, he could have sworn it.  
His happy day, his happy thoughts, his happy concert seemed far away now, all because of a fucking guy so beautiful Louis couldn’t act normal in front of.  
His whole body started to shake. He was so ridiculous. He started to cough again, and felt the real need to stop for a minute to breathe, but was terrified Liam would catch him up. It was dark outside as night had set a few hours ago, and he got lost in the remaining crowd outside the venue. He got out of it and found a bench, collapsing on it within seconds, trying to catch his breath, to stop coughing. He closed his eyes but all he could see was those green eyes and dimples. He wanted to pull his hair out, he was feeling too much, really, and he couldn’t even understand why.  
He jumped when he felt something on his cheeks and opened his eyes, losing the view behind his eyelids of the green eyes, to have the view of… Green eyes. The real ones. Harry was crouched in front of him, smiling but seeming somehow worried. He had both his palm on Louis’ cheeks and it seemed to calm Louis in an instant. He was touching him. His warm hands on his dead-cold cheeks. What kind of dream what that?  
His heart got wild again but his panic attack seemed to disappear as quick as it came. He had followed him. 

_“I don’t know what happened but I’m sorry you felt like you had to leave.”_ Harry whispered, and Louis closed his eyes again, shivering at the warm touch and the sweet voice of the stranger. _“I’m flattered, to be honest.”_

There was a silence, and Louis barely had the time to question the meaning of the last sentence when Harry spoke again.

_“If what you friend said is true, just know it’s the same way around.”_

Louis felt like he was dreaming. It obviously couldn’t be real. Louis hold his breathe, because he felt as if he let out the air of his lungs everything would turn real and end.

 _“You’re a pretty boy too, Lou.”_ Harry insisted, and Louis felt his chest exploding as his breathing was still hard to catch.

He gave him a nickname. The same as a lot of people did, but coming from his mouth Louis felt like fainting. He finally managed to breathe deeply, and he opened his eyes again. He couldn’t look at the boy, though, and his voice was the shakiest it ever was.

_“Are you serious? Is it… Like, you don’t find me creepy?”_

God, he was so going to regret this later. 

_“Well,”_ Harry started, seemingly amused, _“You are a bit creepy. I mean, how many people you know would react like that the first time you meet them?”_

Louis’ heart got heavy in his chest. Obviously, all of this was a vast weird joke. He was about to move from Harry’s touch even if it cost him all he had, but the green-eyed was faster.

_“I obviously don’t mind creepy, I’m one as well.”_

Harry shrugged, an enigmatic smile on his features, and Louis frowned. How could someone like him be real?

_“I know it’s weird, I know it’s fast, I know it can seem insane but…”_

Harry paused, looking for Louis’ eyes. When he found it, everything seemed to fall back into place, and everything made sense in Louis’ mind, somehow. It felt nice to look into these eyes. It felt… It felt right.

 _“Maybe we could try and be creepy together?”_ Harry finally whispered.

Louis couldn’t move, his heart was pounding so fast in his chest, his eyes hooked into Harry’s. This guy, this very guy he’d just met and fell so weirdly in love with - because yes, he could feel it was love, he never felt like this before so it couldn’t be anything stronger than that – this very guy was actually telling him that? How in the world was it even possible? 

_“Is this… What? But… Was I… I mean, I’m… Creepy? Like, for real?”_  
_“Hi creepy, I’m Harry.”_

Louis couldn’t help but giggle at the answer and he sounded like a stupide little girl. But then again, this whole day has got stupidly stupid ever since he met Harry. Louis put his own hands over Harry’s ones still on his cheeks, just to make sure they were there, and it was real, because it didn’t seem like it. He closed his eyes, focusing on how he felt, on the noise surrounding them, until Harry broke it in a whisper.

_“I swear I would never have thought catching a bloody drumstick would have led me to you.”_

Then again, it was insane, but Louis’ heart got so warm and he was so inexplicably happy with Harry touching him, being so close, that he wanted more and just leaned over to reach Harry’s lips.  
He finally was kissing that stranger, and not through the cigarette, but for real.  
Louis wasn’t in love with the singer from his favorite band. And if he had to thank someone from this band for being in his life, it would be the drummer right now, because without him, without his “drumsticks throw party”, he wouldn’t be kissing the most beautiful human being that ever walked the face of the Earth. Harry wasn’t a stranger anymore, and he probably actually never was, as Louis was feeling it in his guts. It was meant to be, and sometimes you don’t control how quick it can go. He knew everything he needed to before kissing Harry. He knew his body was screaming at how beautiful he was, in and out. 

Because sometimes, you just know things.  
And Louis knew one thing for sure that day: It was indeed, the concert of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the fluffiest shxt I've ever written. I'm sorry if it's zero percent credible they kiss when they just met but... What can I say besides I wanted it?  
> Hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm French. Doing my best, though.  
> Thank you for being here.  
> S.
> 
> PS : May 2018 be amazing to you all.


End file.
